Finally
by Glass-Bead
Summary: It's not an exact Hermione-Draco thing. Read to find out! From late-night parties to dark lords rising. Interesting indeed. (I've been changing the summary a thousand times already! REVIEW PLEASE!)
1. Getting It Straight

Hermione lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The breeze swept into the room, rushing over her face and tickling her slender neck. It brought along the sweet smell of the fields, of grass and freshly bloomed flowers. She let her mind wander off, let it bring back the memories. Sweet memories of days gone by, lovely indeed. Her eyelids started to droop. Maybe she'll have a nice dream. That'll be good. She smiled and shut her eyes.

"Mione, stop snoring and pass me that please."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned in annoyance. 

"Pass you what?" She asked, glancing at the tall frame standing at her side, back facing her.

"The toothpaste you're sleeping on." The figure said, bending down to pick up something from the floor.

"Whatever," Hermione said, waving the tube in the air. "I still don't understand why you have to start packing your things at the very last minute."

The figure turned around, reaching for the tube of mint toothpaste and stashing it into the trunk behind him. 

"Well, it's perfectly normal. All the guys pack their things late. It's a fact of life." He said, waving his gangly arms animatedly in the air.

"Boys will be boys." She muttered, rolling off the bed.

"Exactly."

Just then the door swung open. In came Ginny Weasley, in a bathrobe with hair soaking wet and holding a towel.

"Ron, did you take my shampoo?" Ginny said, "The apple-scented one. I've been searching the whole house for it."

"No, I didn't take anything of yours." The boy said, "By the way, what in Merlin's name would I want with apple-scented shampoo?"

"Just asking." Ginny shrugged, "Oh hi Hermione."

"Hi Gin." Hermione answered with a grin, "Ron is right. He has no use for apple-scented shampoo. He prefers strawberries. It brings out the feminine side of him."

"Oi, you watch it!" Ron said, hurling a pair of rolled up socks towards Hermione, hitting her square on the nose.

"Eww, they stink!" Hermione exclaimed, scrunching up her nose.

"Anyways, I have to get going. Need to track down my shampoo, take a nice therapeutic bath, adjourn to my room and rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

Ron snorted. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and strolled out the door, not bothering to close it.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked, "I haven't seen him since we came back from London."

"In the room, also packing. When he's finished with it he's supposed to come over. Then we'll go." Ron replied, trying to close his trunk. "Bloody trunk!"

"Here, let me help."

Hermione fished out her wand underneath the pile of books on Ron's table and expertly zapped at the lid of the trunk. 

"Thanks. I owe you one." Ron said and flopped on the bed, "That was hard work."

"Yeah right." Hermione laughed, sitting on the bed, next to Ron's sprawled out figure. 

Ron's long arms and legs were sticking out at every angle. The bed was getting a little too small for him. Mrs. Weasley had predicted that he would some day be taller than Hagrid. Ron was now 6"3 and there was still room for him to grow. His height was a bit of a problem when the three of them went on their midnight strolls at Hogwarts. Ron's feet would always be sticking out of the Invisibility Cloak. 

Hermione glanced over at the bedside alarm clock. It was nearly 8 o'clock by now and the sun had already gone under the mountains. 

"Harry's late." She said, craning her neck to peer down the hallway.

"That git." Ron said, sitting up in bed and massaging his left shoulder. "Any later and I swear the garden gnomes are gonna take over the garden. Then we won't have space for the campfire."

The three of them planned to have an all-nighter in the garden. It would be their last Stay-Over-At-The-Burrow-Before-School-Starts and they wanted it to be ultra-special. But they had to be quick as the garden gnomes took over the garden at night and they would be terrorised out of the garden the moment they step foot on it.

"I think I'll go and hurry him up a bit." Hermione said, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready in the garden. See you in a bit."

Ron grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulder and hurried of downstairs to set up camp. Hermione switched off the lights and walked down the hallway to Bill's room, where Harry had been sleeping.

"Harry," Hermione called out as she knocked on the door, "It's about 8 now. Time to go."

Harry unlocked the door and swung it open. He was shirtless, exposing his flat stomach and toned muscles. His hair was damp and there were beads of water on his chest. 

"Sorry. Just finished taking a bath. Come on in."

Hermione averted her eyes from Harry and nod her head. There were times when she felt a bit uneasy with Ron and Harry. Yes, there were her best friends. But it's a little different when your best friends are one of the hottest guys in school. 

Harry strolled across the neatly kept room and grabbed a black shirt in one hand and a white one in another.

"Mione, which one d'you think looks better?" He said, glancing at her.

"The black one, Harry."

Harry nodded and pulled it over his head. The shirt fitted him, showing off his broad shoulders. All Hermione could do was just stare. It felt odd, really odd.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave his lopsided grin.

"Okay, babe. I'm done." He said, snatching his backpack from the bed, "Let's go downstairs before Ron gets eaten up by the gnomes."

"Oh, puh-leeze." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry put his hand around her waist and led her out the door. It was normal for Harry or Ron to hug her, call her 'darling' or 'sweetie' and sometimes give her a peck on the cheek. Whenever they did that, she would usually put on a look of mock-disgust on her face. But she couldn't resist a grin now, as she slid one hand on his shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"Wonder how I noticed these things before." She thought, trailing her free hand on the banister while laughing flirtatiously at Harry's lame jokes. Then her conscious mind kicked in. "It's because we're best friends and nothing more and he's just being protective and brotherly-like to me!"

At that thought, Hermione shuddered and released her grip on Harry's shoulder. Best not to get confused with everything and end up being heartbroken and all. They were friends. Plus, Harry still adored Cho Chang. 

"Think before you act Hermione!" She told herself, "Remember! Think and use your logical sense!"

"Hermione!" Harry said, poking her in the ribs, "Earth to Hermione!"

"What?" She said, shaking herself out of her sea of thoughts.

"I said, Ron seems to have trouble setting up the tent. I saw some red lights at the window just now."

Hermione glanced back at her shoulder where they passed a window just now. She could catch a glimpse of faint red lights coming from the garden.

"I guess I'd better hurry." She said, breaking away from Harry and quickening her pace. There was no telling what Ron would do when there were garden gnomes in his way. The last time they did that, he set the garden on fire.

"Yeah, I'll take my time here and watch you save the day from a safe distance. Knock em' dead!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked out the door into the garden. 

"Just friends." She told herself, "Me and Harry are just friends."


	2. In The Garden, Into The Dark

"Ron, how many times have I told you! You don't stick your nose in other people's affairs and they won't come and bother you!"

Mrs. Weasley stood in the garden in her pink nightgown, zapping the ground with her wand.

"Mum, they were all over the place!" Ron said, arms akimbo.

"Well, they were all over the north side of the place." Mrs. Weasley retorted, "They only started to make nuisance when some one announced that garden gnomes are really thick in the head!"

Hermione and Harry stood at the very side of the garden watching Mrs. Weasley and Ron fix the bald patches of grass. Apparently, Ron had decided to insult the garden gnomes. The gnomes got pretty mad and decided to wreck the campsite. Ron got mad and started blasting every thing in sight. Mrs. Weasley heard the commotion and rushed out into the garden.

"Luckily I decided to come out! Otherwise, you would have set the whole place on fire, again!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione ventured. She felt quite bad for Ron. It was his last night here at The Burrow and she knew Ron wasn't going to be happy if he left his mother in pretty bad terms.

"Yes, Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley turned around, smiling at Hermione, "Is there anything you need? Did Ron do anything to upset you?"

"Umm no." Hermione said, glancing at Ron, who was fuming, "I just happened to know a spell that would fix the grass." 

"Oh okay, dear. Work your magic." Mrs. Weasley said, "It's a good thing that we have you around."

Hermione stepped forward and raised her wand.

"_Reparo Grassus!_"

Green sparks emitted from Hermione's wand, spread out into a sheet of green light over the garden and fizzed over the bald patches on the ground. In an instant, the whole garden was as good as new.

"Ah, thank you Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said, eminently pleased by the lush green turf sprouting everywhere. "Well, I shall leave you all here. Good night! And don't go around fooling with gnomes, Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes, Mum." Ron said, meekly.

Mrs. Weasley went through the back door and disappeared into the house. All three of them stood in silence for a few moments, looking at each other and surveying the grass. 

"So, Ron." Hermione said, "What exactly did you do?"

Harry started laughing and soon he was doubled over on the ground. At times like these, a camcorder would be an invaluable possession. 

"Oh shut up, Hermione!" Ron said, bending down to pick up packets of snacks that had fallen to the ground during the attack of the gnomes.

Suddenly, Hermione heard noises coming from near the roof of the house. She looked up, scanning the sky for any sign of movement.

"Shh! I think I heard something." She said, putting her finger to her lips. 

"Whazzit 'My-Nee?" Said Ron, who was stuffing his face with chocolate bars.

"Shush, Ron!" Harry said, "I heard it too."

Harry took a few steps towards the house and took out his wand. Hermione followed suit. She stood near the kitchen door, getting ready to call for help if trouble arises. Ron crouched near the tent, munching silently on the bar of honey-coated chocolate.

"_Lumos!_" Harry and Hermione cried out in unison. 

The whole backyard was bathed in the warm gold light. For a split second they saw a figure of a man on the roof, with a wand in hand, pointing.

"He's on the roof! Wait, is it a he?"

"Harry! Look!"

But as Hermione started to run into the house, the figure disapparated. Leaving nothing but a trail of eerie green sparks, leading towards the sky. 

"Hermione, he's gone." Ron called out. 'I think he got scared or something like that."

Harry paced up and down near the bushes. The man was pointing at something. Pointing at something near the bushes. He brushed aside the branches of the rose bush and walked into it. There was something glittering on the soft earth. He bent down and picked it up.

"Guys!" He called out, waving his hands in the air, "I found something here. It's a charm of some sort."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then made their way towards Harry, who was still standing in the bushes.

"Harry, I think you better get out of the bush first. You're going to have lots of cuts on yourself." Ron said, offering Harry a hand.

Harry clambered out and lit his wand again. He held out the charm in his hand and stared at it. It was a small charm in a shape of a dragon. Its eyes were set with rubies and its scales were intricately carved. 

Hermione touched the charm, turning it over in Harry's palm. It was very heavy for something so small and was icy cold to the touch. 

"I'm thinking it was made of silver or platinum." She said, stroking the cold metal in her hand, "But whatever it's made of, they must have put a spell on it or something. It's as cold as ice."

"Do you think it's cursed?" Ron asked, eyeing the charm suspiciously, "There was once Dad had a case with this woman who bought a pendant, something like this. She couldn't sleep after she put it in her house. I don't think it's safe to touch it, Hermione, you might not be able to sleep forever after that. Think about it! It's going to be so boring!"

"Don't be silly Ron." She said, giving him her patented You're-Talking-Nonsense look.

"I'm not worried about this charm, or pendant or whatever it is." Harry said, "I'm curious to know who was that man on the roof."

"Maybe it's You-Know-Who." Ron said, looking at Harry worriedly.

"My scar didn't hurt just now. So it can't be him. Besides he's been weakened to the point that he can't even move."

Last year, Harry and Voldemort had another face off. They had a duel at the top of Black Hill, near Hogsmeade. It was a deadly battle. In the end, Harry managed to defeat Lord Voldemort. But before Harry could deliver the final blow his conscience stopped him. It was worthless to kill a person to avenge the death of another. He let Voldemort go, but he was barely alive then. In terms of Wizard Law, Voldemort owes Harry his life. 

"Perhaps it was one of those Death Eaters, Harry." Hermione said, "Maybe this is a marker of some sort. So they can track you down after that."

"I don't know." Harry replied, "But I have a feeling he's going to come back."

"Blimey." Said Ron; he had a scared look on his face, "I think we better go sit in the tent. It's safer."

Ron left and hurried back into the tent. There was no way he was going to let some Death Eater kidnap him or kill him, not at his last year at school.

"I agree with Ron. We'd better lie low, Harry. Let's go."

Harry nodded, draped an arm over Hermione's shoulder and led her to the tent.

"Don't worry." He said, "You're all safe. Remember, I'm here."

"I know." Hermione replied, looking up at Harry, "It's not Ron or myself I'm worried about. It's you, Harry."

Harry smiled at her and gave her a slight peck on the cheek. Hermione didn't give her usual disgusted look, but a thoughtful look was etched on her features.

"Thanks for being concerned, Mione."

"Any day." She said, opening the flaps to the tent.


	3. Plans

Hermione was seated on the soft two-seater couch in the tent. In the wizarding world, tents are equipped with facilities such as showers, kitchens and ample space for beds. Size from the outside doesn't matter. The tent in which they were occupying was the size of a two-bedroom apartment, complete with a living room.

"Pass me the chips please!" Ron called out across the room.

Hermione glanced down at the packet of BBQ-flavoured chips she was gorging on. She had managed to finish the whole packet in 5 minutes. 

"Sorry, I finished everything already." She replied, laughing.

Harry hurled a fresh packet of caramel popcorn at Hermione. 

"Here you go, you little piglet." He said, "We shall fatten you up and cook you for dinner!"

Hermione giggled. She would have to do a whole month's worth of exercise to burn off all the calories from all the snacks she was eating. 

"E-nee-weey, baa to beesh-nush." She said, struggling to open the packet with her teeth.

Ron strode across the room, snatched the packet from Hermione and ripped the packet open with one deft pull. Harry laughed.

"You were saying?" Ron teased, handing the popcorn back to Hermione.

"Shut up." She glared, nibbling at the popcorn, "Anyway, I was thinking that we can do our research on the pendant back in the library. Because I think I saw it in one of the books before."

"Okay, go on." Harry said, chewing on Chocolate Frogs.

"The only thing is, it's in the Restricted Section." She continued, flicking a sticky wad of popcorn off her red baby-tee, "Meaning, we would have to take a midnight walk."

"So you're saying?" Ron asked.

"We need a new Invisibility Cloak." Hermione responded, looking pointedly at Ron.

Harry snickered. Ron looked annoyed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have over-active hormones." Ron said, folding his arms over his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Male ego. 

"Isn't there a duplication spell somewhere in our syllabus?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is." Hermione answered, "But since the cloak is a powerful magical object, I'm not sure whether the spell would bound. And when it does, it will duplicate whatever it hits. Which means if any of us happened to stand in the wrong place at that point in time…"

"Then we'll get 2 Harry's or 2 Hermione's!" Ron exclaimed, "Cool!"

"Or there could be 2 Ron's too." Harry said, finishing the rest of his Coca-Cola and tossing it across the room into the waste paper basket.

"Plus, even if it would work, we still haven't learnt that spell yet. It's a NEWT thing." Hermione said, "I haven't had the chance to read up on it yet."

"Okay then, so we'll do all our stuff when we get to school." Ron said, heading towards to kitchen to raid the fridge. 

The trio fell into silent mode again. It always happened when all of them were thinking about one thing or another. If that weren't the case, it would be because they were too engrossed in their food.

"Hermione?" Ron said, walking back into the room and breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" She said, looking at him.

"Since you're Head Girl now, Harry is just a normal prefect and I'm a nobody, would you still come over to the common room and visit us?" He asked, dropping to the floor next to the sofa.

Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking straight at her. It was an awkward moment. She knew her two best friends, especially Ron, felt a bit left out when she received the news that she was to be the Head Girl at Hogwarts. The Head Girl and Head Boy both had their individual rooms quite far away from the house common rooms. Plus, both the Head Girl and Boy had other activities going on and won't have much time to interact with other students. 

"Of course I will, Ron," Then she added, "And Harry. You guys are my best friends. I would never forget you two."

"Promise, Hermione?" Harry said, coming over to sit on the sofa.

"Yeah, I will." She said, pulling the both of them into a big hug. "You two come and visit me too, okay?" 

"Sure." Both of them said together.

Hermione let go of them and sat back on the sofa.

"I wonder who would the Head Boy be." Ron said, leaning on the sofa.

"Yeah." Hermione said, "I hope it's some one nice. I won't want to be stuck with a Slytherin git for the whole year round. Especially not Malfoy."

Harry pulled a disgusted face.

"Don't mention his name." He said, "It gives me the creeps."

"But in the event that Malfoy becomes the Head Boy…" Ron started, but was cut off by Harry's enraged look. "What? He's got good grades and he's certainly got Snape's vote."

"Yeah, but he's a slimy bastard!" Harry said, raising his voice.

"I said in case, Harry. Chill!" Ron said, grabbing some peanuts from the coffee table. "Anyway, in case, we would be camping outside your door for the whole year and we would only go back to the dorm when Filch comes, right Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Hermione said, "If not mistaken the Head Boy, whoever that is, would have to share a common room with me, that's it. I think Dumbledore would have enough wits to give us separate bathrooms. Even then, you guys are welcome to camp at the common room if you want to."

"Okay, that'll be good." Harry said. 

"Hey, I think we've run out of chocolate." Hermione said, as she rummaged through the pile of food at the coffee table. "It was my turn just now, so some one else has to go this time. Ron? Harry?"

Hermione looked up and found that both the boys were missing. She stood up just in time to see the door to the boy's room slam shut. She could hear the both of them struggling not to laugh.

"Boys will be boys." She muttered as she grabbed her wand and _alohomora_-ed the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmmm…I think this whole story thing is getting a 'lil draggy. Think so? Please give me your review so I can change some stuff (if necessary) before I post up the following chapters. BTW, thanks to Gabriel for reviewing. YOU ARE MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER, muaks! I've got the whole plot worked out in my head, just that I'm having my exams now and can't really go on the net that often. I'll only post a chapter each time. Thanks to all.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the characters mentioned in the story.


	4. Can't Have Him

At 6 in the morning, Ginny Weasley was sent to the tent to wake the three friends. They had exactly one hour to get ready before Mr. Weasley escorts them to the train station.

"Hello? Anybody awake?" Ginny called out as she opened the flap. She was immediately greeted by heaps and heaps of rubbish and a couple of garden gnomes which were salvaging the mountain of rubbish for some leftovers. 

Ginny made her way around the rubbish and into the living room. She found the three of them lying in a heap on the floor, snoring away. By the looks of it, they had fallen asleep and hour ago. 

Harry was still wearing his glasses and they were falling off his nose. Ginny looked at him in adoration and removed the glasses, placing them in her pocket; she still had that schoolgirl crush on him. Lately, she found him even more irresistible. He was no longer that nerdy-looking, lanky kid that she used to tag along wherever he went. He had grown into a hunk, the type that made all the girls swoon whenever he passed them. 

Ginny was proud to announce to everybody at the Gryffindor table that she hung out with him everytime. It made the others go green with envy. Everyone was dying to get close to the legendary Harry Potter, not only because of his fame but also because of his to-die-for looks. And she, Ginny Weasley, had the privilege to be with him 24/7. She sighed. If only it were all true.

"Harry?" She whispered into his ear, "Harry, it's time to wake up."

He grunted and shifted his head a little. 

"Harry?" She whispered again, this time leaning even closer. 

She could smell the rich woody scents of cologne lingering around his neck mixed with the sweet aroma of apple-scented shampoo. So, he was the culprit! 

"What yours is mine, what's mine is yours." She thought, smiling to herself.

She sat on the floor next to Harry, relishing the moment. She glanced over at her brother, who had a stream of drool trickling out of his open mouth. 

"I don't see why Harry could look so angelic while you can look like some idiot." She muttered softly, rolling her eyes at her brother.

She shifted her eyes over to Hermione and stared. Stared hard. Hermione was squashed between the two boys and was forced to place her head on Harry's chest. Harry's hand was placed protectively over Hermione's back. Hermione's breathing was long and relaxed. Both of them looked like they were a couple. A very happy couple.

Ginny felt her eyes well up with tears. They were threatening to come gushing down like waterfalls. She sniffed and used her sleeve to wipe them away. She knew it. They were always so buddy-buddy; it wasn't long before they would become lovey-dovey. She felt very hurt.

"G'morning Ginny!"

Ginny was startled; she quickly plastered a smile on her face and looked up. It was Hermione. 

"Oh good morning, Hermione." Ginny said, faking her sunshine voice, "I hope you had a good rest."

Hermione stretched and yawned, then she smiled at Ginny.

"We slept around 5. What time is it now?" She said, massaging her neck.

"6. Mum told me to wake you guys up." Ginny replied, trying to hold back a sniffle.

"Is there something wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no. Not at all. Just allergies." Ginny said, fishing out a tissue from her pocket and pretending to sneeze, "I got to get going now. Hurry up, okay? We're leaving in an hour or so. Bye."

Ginny hurried out of the tent and into the house. Hermione was about to run after her when Harry woke up.

"Good morning, Mione." He said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "How long did we sleep?"

"About an hour or so." She replied, getting up from the floor, "Can you wake Ron?"

Harry kicked Ron in the ankle and shook him till he finally got up.

"Oww, Harry!" Ron said as he sat up, rubbing his foot. "Can't you use a more civilised way?"

"It would be useless." Harry laughed and went back to the house to wash up and get ready.

"Ron, I think Ginny's a little upset." Hermione said, grabbing a towel from a chair and heading towards the bathroom, "I saw her crying when she came to wake us up just now."

"Oh, don't bother. I think it's her allergies or something." Ron replied.

"What a caring brother you are!" Hermione called out from the bathroom.

In half and hour, the three of them were all set and ready to go. It was a good thing that the tent had a self-cleaning function, otherwise it would take them years to clear the living room of the mess. 

"Ron? Have you packed your sandwiches yet?" Mrs. Weasley called out from the kitchen. 

The three of them were waiting in the hallway with their trunks and birdcages. Harry was munching on an energy bar while feeding the crumbs to Hedwig. Ron was trying to silence Pig and Hermione was lamenting that she couldn't bring Crookshanks to Hogwarts this year because he was sick. They made so much noise until Mrs Weasley had to scream her lungs out before Ron noticed.

Fred and George stopped by to say goodbye and good luck before traipsing off to work. Their joke shop had been a huge success and they had just opened a new branch in Hogsmeade. They promised to drop by at Hogwarts when they had the time.

"Okay, children, the cars are here." Announced Mr. Weasley as he trotted down the stairs, with Ginny following him from behind. "Load all your trunks in them and off we go!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed towards the bigger car, loaded their trunks into the boot and clambered into the seats. They planned to jabber away throughout the journey, but fatigue overcame them and soon they slid into a heap and fell asleep.

"Oh the poor children. Bless them! The beds were so uncomfortable, they couldn't sleep last night." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she peered through the tinted windows.

Ginny snorted and followed her father into the other car, sulking all the time. It started to pour as she slammed the door shut and sank into her seat, hugging her shoulders tightly, wishing it were Harry.

"I would do anything to trade places with Hermione. Just for a day." She whispered to her reflection in the window, "I deserve it."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review, please! So then I can improve on the plot and make it less crummy (if it is!). 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone from the ORIGINAL Harry Potter series. This is just a fan fic.


	5. On My Way Home

"Oww, Ron! Don't move, my earring is hooked onto your sweater. Hold on!"

Mr. Weasley opened the car door and stuck his head in.

"Come on, you don't want to be late." He said, "Ginny's waiting for the three of you near the barrier already. Here, Hermione, let me help."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Weasley!"

"I'll get the trunks out." Harry said sleepily, opening the car door on his side and ran out into the rain, his lean arms sheltering his head from the droplets splashing down on him.

Hermione, finally dislodged from Ron's sweater, inched out the door and under Mr. Weasley's umbrella. 

"Thanks again, Mr. Weasley!" She said as she stood at the waiting area, watching Harry getting the trunks out with the driver and laughing at Ron, who had to be dragged out by his father.

"Let me sleep for just a while…"

Harry signalled to Hermione, telling her to get to the barrier first. He would be there in a few minutes. Hermione nodded.

The crowd in the train station was huge. Hermione spotted a few timid-looking first-years sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Don't they know they're supposed to be wearing muggle clothes?" She muttered, shooting a look at them.

A few pairs of young eyes cast furtive glances at her. Who could resist the charms of a skulking lady in red. 

Hermione was wearing her favourite blood-red turtleneck paired with a cute black mini-skirt. She wanted to arrive at Hogwarts comfortably stylish manner. Her black ankle boots peppered up her outfit. Sadly, she was not in the mood to receive admiring stares. Hermione raised one eyebrow and moved on.

She negotiated her way through the throngs of people and spotted the sleeve of Ginny's jacket swish into the barrier into Platform 9 and 3/4. Colin Creevy followed up behind her. 

"Okay, she's not alone." She thought, "I'll just wait out here for Harry and Ron."

Hermione pretended to rummage through her sling bag, trying to stall time. She would look out of place if she stood there not doing anything. 

"Hermione! Come give us a hand!" Ron called out, long hands waving in the air.

Finally! She edged towards them and helped the both of them load their trunks on trolleys. 

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, "She's supposed to wait for us."

"Oh, she went through the barrier with Colin Creevy."

"Okay then."

"Let's hurry up a bit." She said, pushing her trolley forward, "We'll grab a compartment all to ourselves on the train and sleep there. I still need a few hours worth of it."

At the barrier, they leaned on the wall and got onto the other side. Ginny was there, talking to Colin and Deanne, her best friends. They waved to her and moved away from the barrier, where other people were arriving.

"Hey guys," Ron said suddenly, stopping.

"What is it Ron? We can sleep on the train. Hurry up." Hermione said, half-listening to the clomping of her boots on the stone pavement.

"I'm not a prefect." He said.

Hermione stopped, trying to make sense of what he had said. So what if he wasn't a prefect?

"I can't sit with you all on the train." He continued.

"Oops." Hermione said, "I didn't think of that."

"I suppose it'll be okay. I mean, who would check?" Harry said, "Besides, I don't think it's a school rule."

"Okay. Let's go then." Ron said, relieved.

They lugged their trunks up onto the front part of the train and got into an empty compartment. 

"Here we are." Harry said, helping Hermione stash her trunk away. "This would be our Headquarters for the rest of the train journey."

The compartment was a little more different than the ones they have been seating in for the past 6 years. It was built for comfort and luxury. The seats were soft, velveteen couches and had a couple of cushions on them. The compartment itself was larger and more spacious. There was a glass table in the middle with bottles of mineral water on it.

"Ah, this is the life!" Ron said, sinking into one of the sofas, "You two are gonna be so pampered for the rest of the year. And you're gonna have to share it with me."

Harry laughed and dropped onto a sofa. Hermione picked the one next to the window and lay on it, hugging an embroidered cushion and crossing her legs in front of her.

"A prefect's life sure is good!" She said.

"A Head Girl's life would be really great then!" Harry said, throwing a soft cushion at Hermione.

"Ahuh." She said, voice muffled by the pillow on her face.

Just then, the compartment door slid open. Harry and Hermione craned their necks to see who was it. 

"Mr. Weasley, may I have a word with you?" Said Professor McGonagall. She had decided to come and escort the students to Hogwarts this year. 

"No. Mr. Weasley has some plans." Ron said, obviously not knowing who was at the door, "He's intending to eat like a prefect, drink like a prefect and sleep like prefect for the rest of this train journey. So bugger off! I'll sign your autograph book when I'm through with my catnap."

Professor McGonagall gave a tight smile and walked up to Ron, who, unfortunately, had his eyes closed. Harry and Hermione stood up, glancing at each other and not knowing what to do.

"Mr. Weasley," She said, "I think you should look at the person when you decide to open your mouth."

Ron eyes shot open, recognizing the stern voice and the slight Scottish lilt. He sat up on the sofa as straight as a broom.

"Sorry, Professor," He squeaked, "I didn't know it was you."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow and walked out of the compartment, motioning Ron to follow her.

"And yes, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," She said before leaving, "You would be required to attend a meeting later at school. You will exit the train through the front and follow me up to the castle. Understood?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Come, Mr. Weasley." 

Ron gave a terrified look before shutting the door behind him. He was in for it, big time.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hermione said, after an eternity of staring at the door.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "In the meantime, my only plan is to sleep."

With that, he took off his slightly damp jacket and started snoring the moment he rested his head on the pillow. Hermione just smiled and went to stand at the window.

Hermione could see the students boarding the train. She spotted Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas getting on the train. Lavender had hooked up with Seamus during the holidays. In her weekly letters to Hermione, Lavender had described him as 'the most sweet person on earth' and planned to make him 'my lover for life'. 

"The only time I would utter such nonsense would be the time when I have to be admitted into the asylum." She said to herself.

They spotted her and waved, she waved back. She noticed Parvati and Dean were holding hands. 

"So, they're also an item." She thought, "That leaves me, single and un-taken."

She shuddered again. First, she got confused over Harry and now she had started thinking about all these romance nonsense. A sure sign that the world is coming to an end. Even during the days of Viktor Krum, she had never thought about it the way Lavender did. With her squeals of delight and her incessant sighs, it was too much for Hermione to bear. 

Hermione blocked out the thoughts and sank onto the couch. It felt really great to be going back to Hogwarts, even if it's for the very last time. She smiled and patted the upholstery on the sofa. 

"I'm going to miss all of these." She said out loud.

A flash outside the window caught her attention. She looked out. It was a man, wearing a black trenchcoat and black boots, striding along the pavement. The man turned and got up the train. Hermione could only catch a glimpse of a gloved hand with long, tapered fingers grasping the railing before he disappeared onboard the train. 

Then she heard the whistle blowing and the sudden jerk told her that the Hogwarts Express had begun its homeward journey. Back to Hogwarts Castle. Back home. Hermione lay back down on the sofa, released her grasp on all thoughts and drifted to sleep. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reviewing-Amy and underscore! Cool, now I have the green light to go on with my plot, all because you have approved that it's NOT crummy! When does hunky and sexy Draco pop out? Hmm…the next chapter is all about him. OH YEAH! Hold on to your seats! These few chapters may seem a tad bit boring, but it's there for a purpose. Hehe. Please continue reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anyone. Wish I did though. 


	6. I Have No Father

He felt the wind blowing in his face and drops of condensation brush pass his cheeks. It felt great to be able soar in the sky with the birds and have a bird's eye view of the world. He felt the blood rush to his head and his stomach clenched and unclenched as he pulled into a dive, plummeted to earth and pull up just in time. 

Flying was like drugs to him. It made him happy. Happy enough to forget everything in the world. 

Suddenly the wind died down and there was a sudden stillness in the air. It was harder for the broom to slice through the air. The air around him was as thick as toffee. He was no longer moving and for one second, he seemed to be hanging in mid-air. 

Then he started to fall. Fall through the heavy air and towards the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting. Waiting for the very second to hit the ground and die.

He watched himself fall, slowly, half-suspended in time. He knew he was dreaming. Things like these always happened. In a few minutes he would wake up, it was always like that. Always. Then he'll sink back into his pool of dread, fear and anxiety. That black stupor. 

His falling self flailed his hands, trying to avoid from crashing to the ground. Suddenly, it screamed. A name, a girl's name. 

"Draco."

He opened his eyes, blinking out tears. Damn! Why was he crying?

"Draco."

He sat up, slowly, focusing his eyes on the face looming in front of him. His vision was blurred out. By the bloody tears, no doubt. He rubbed his eyes again.

"What do you want?" He said, voice slathered in drowsiness.

"Time to go, honey." The voice said. Sweet, feminine, soothing. Who was it?

Draco tried hard to focus his gaze. The wine he drank the night before was strong, the hangover effect was worst than he had ever experienced before. 

"Bl…Blaise?" He said, savouring the name on his lips. It felt good to say it. 

"It's your mother, Draco." The voice hardened at the sound of that name. 

"Oh."

He remembered. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was take another swig at the amber liquid and open the gates to his dreamland again. 

"Time for what?" He asked, remembering what Narcissa had mentioned before he mistook her for Blaise Zabini.

"School." Mrs. Malfoy said, drawing the drapes and standing by the huge window, looking at the rain. 

"Oh." 

He slid out of bed, trying to prolong his time before going back to that dreaded place. He never liked Hogwarts castle. It was too cheery for him. He preferred the cold, dark halls of Durmstrang.

Another pang of agony hit him. Durmstrang. The last thing he needed now was to remember that all of his friends had transferred there, right after the fall of the Dark Lord. It was the last haven for the offspring of Death Eaters. Not like anyone outside the circle knew. 

Draco himself had plans to be with his friends but consequences slashed everything into bits. He had to be in Hogwarts, no matter what. It made him hate his father even more.

"I'll be outside in the carriage." His mother said, gliding gracefully out of the room, "And, Draco?"

Draco turned to face her, inhaling deeply. "Yes, Mother?"

"Forget her." She said, moving down the hallway.

He grabbed the black button-up shirt draped over the back of his chair and slipped it over his shoulders in one graceful motion. He did up some of the buttons and left the rest for later. He was running late. 

"But, wait," He thought, "I don't want to go back to that scummy castle. Why should I care I'm a few minutes off schedule?" He smirked and slowed down his pace intentionally, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Before his eyes was a full-grown man. Quidditch did a boy wonders. It turned him into a man. 

"Looking good, Sir," Said the magical mirror, "A new day has begun."

Draco didn't know what he meant by that. Annoyed, he spun on his heel and strode into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of black trousers from the closet on the way in. 

"Master Malfoy?" 

"What?" He sneered. His voice dripping with venom.

"Master Malfoy," The house-elf squeaked, trembling with fear, "The Madam is waiting in the carriage. She is very angry."

Draco glanced at the quaking figure with hard, steel-grey eyes. He raised one eyebrow and the elf went scurrying out of the room. It was his first visit into the Master's chambers and he was determined to make it the last.

Draco ran his fingers through his platinum-blonde locks, ruffling it up as he massaged his scalp. The throbbing headache soon lessened its torment on his cranium and he released his fingers from its silken prison. He glanced up at the floor-length mirror on the wall, decided that he like what he saw and gave his best sneer. Perfect.

"Time to go," He whispered to his midnight-black owl, Demos. The majestic bird flapped his wings on top his perch and flew out the window. He will reunite with his master in Hogwarts. 

The blonde man swept out of the room, picking up his dark cloak at the door. As he strode along the dark hallway he threw on the cloak and pulled the hood over his grey eyes. His black boots clomped noisily on the wooden panelling as he ascended the staircase lazily and strutted out the heavy oak doors into the blinding sunlight.

"I don't see why you take an eternity to put on some clothes," Narcissa said, motioning the horses to start their journey. 

"Beauty takes time to perfect." He replied, ignoring her tone of eminent displeasure.

All he heard was 'humph', followed by a string of incoherent words. They sat in silence throughout the journey. Mother and son, facing each other on a set of plush black velvet seats. Sometimes Draco wondered whether they had ever said anything genuinely loving in a mother and son way to each other.

The carriage stopped. Draco could hear the voices and sounds of the outside world bustling beyond his heavily curtained window. He slid his finger between the slit of light and pulled the black fabric apart. It was raining cats and dogs.

"By Merlin," He muttered, "I'm going to get drenched."

"Pierre, get an umbrella for Draco." His mother said, not even looking at him.

Draco ignored her and opened the door, stepping out into the rain. He felt the soft patter of raindrops on his hooded head and onto his shoulders, dripping and trickling down the water-resistant cloth. He stood there, breathing in the moisture-saturated air and exhaling deeply, driving the putrid scent out of his mouth. The professors won't be too happy to catch a cloud of alcohol lingering around his head.

"Master, your umbrella." Pierre, the butler said, holding out the umbrella, ceasing the healthy trickle of rainwater onto Draco's robes. "I'll escort you to the barrier. Mr. Jones will take care of your luggage."

Draco nodded, very slightly and turned back to his mother in the carriage.

"Farewell, Mother," He said, nodding curtly, "I'll see you in the summer, I presume?" With half the numbing alcohol gone from his system, the classic Draco Malfoy-witty remarks were flowing back into his bloodstream.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son in the eye, observing his finely chiselled face and steely eyes.

"So happy to leave me. Always the same Draco." She said, "I predict that you will receive news once you arrive."

"News?"

"From your father."

"I have no father."

Narcissa raised her pale, manicured hand and slapped her son across the face. Her black eyes were ablaze in flame as she watched her son cock one silky brow and smirk, the right side of his pale face reddening.

"Farewell." He said, walking away from the black carriage, "I have no father."

"You will regret those words, Master." Pierre said, softly.

"I don't care." Draco replied, continuing his way across the street, hands in pocket. "I have no father, it's a fact. He is dead, to me."

Pierre decided to clamp his mouth shut and lead his young master towards the shelter of the train station.

Draco kept his smirk on his face while he spoke lightly to his lifelong servant, whom he spoke quite often. But inside his emotions were churning. Anger and hurt were the most prominent ones in the rumbling ocean of his heart. He hated Lucius and was angry that his mother chose to defend him. HIM, of all people!

"Leave, Pierre." He said, stopping at the ticket office. "I can find my own way."

His butler bowed and smiled. Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

Draco stood still for a few moments, surveying the muggles around him with severe displeasure. He despised them even more when he spotted a group of giggly muggle girls, sizing him up from top to toe. He sneered and clomped off towards the barrier. 

He kept his eyes and hair hooded, looking at everyone through dark shadows. He knew he was not going to be hanging around the dark pillars sniggering with his friends. Not with his posse of Slytherins off to some invisible school in Bulgaria. Once again his heart sank. 

Then something tickled his nose. The all-so familiar scent of honeysuckle with the spicy twang of cinnamon. The seducing, alluring smell of a certain mane of thick, black hair came wafting towards him, luring him. Draco's eyes snapped up, scanning the crowd. He couldn't see much. 

"Damn hood." He cursed under his breath, wrenching the hood off his forehead.

Draco looked around, hoping for the sight of long, silky black hair in the crowd. He spotted it once or twice, but it wasn't her.

"Too short. Not silky enough." He thought as he picked out all the raven-haired girls in the dense river of people in front of his eyes. 

The scent came nearer and nearer, till it seemed as though she was standing right in front of him. He looked down. She was.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger! Emm…you would have to wait and see who the two mysterious men in the previous chapters. Let me tell you that they are NOT who you think they are. Hehe. You might notice the sudden changes in Draco's feelings throughout this chapter. Sad, happy, hopeful…Ah wells, that's what I think he is. Moody and unpredictable. REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: Don't tell me you don't know!!


	7. New Light

__

"I know what you want from me. I can tell. Your eyes, it's the window to your soul. Everything is in your eyes. I know every little thought that passes through that head of yours. So, you're on the losing side. No doubt about it. What do I want, you say? You don't possess the gift of knowing, so I'll tell you. I want you."

"I'll never give you up for all the riches in the world. Anyway, I don't see why I would have to. I HAVE all the gold I need. But, I have gold. You are my diamond."

"Blaise, don't go. You're the only good thing that has happened to me all my life. You are my life."

Draco's eyes snapped back into reality. The haze blurring his vision had disappeared. The voice that had been regurgitating all his memories, his voice, had settled back into its place in the nook and crannies in his head. All those things he had said to Blaise, from their first kiss at sunset till the parting in the rain. 

Then the scent came surging back into his senses. As though it were a reminder to what he was doing before he slipped into nostalgia. Draco looked down at the girl standing before him.

She was standing with her back facing him; one hand holding her jacket while the other was embedded in her bronze mass of hair. Her halter-top was back less, exposing her slightly tanned, golden skin. At the base of her neck was a small tattoo of an insignia of some sort. The tattoo was a shade darker than her glowing skin, making it almost invisible.

Draco inhaled the air around him, bringing in the spicy feel of cinnamon into his head. It was Blaise's scent, but the girl in front him didn't look like her, at least from the back. But then again, girls get makeovers every week or other, he chided himself. 

Even then, he summoned a mental picture of Blaise in his mind. She was rather tall; her head was up to his chin. She had an hourglass figure, which was extremely alluring to the male population of the school. Her hair was raven black, with only the slightest curls at the ends. It cascaded way below her shoulder, like a river of black, glowing water. Her skin was a creamy white, almost the same tone as his. Her eyes were a haunting midnight blue, framed in luxuriously curled eyelashes. Her lips were set in a pout, always dressed in a swipe of scarlet. 

He brought his attention down to the golden girl in front of him again. She was slightly taller than Blaise. The peak of her head reached his nose. She wasn't voluptuous, like Blaise, but her well-toned arms and waist told him she was the clean-cut but sexy kind. Her hair enthralled him the most. It was a coppery-bronze mass that shined like a beacon in the dark. Whenever she turned her head slightly, it would catch the light and turn gold, complimenting her buttery-smooth skin. The only thing that resembled Blaise was the knobs of slight curls at the edge of her magnificent hair. 

Right then, all he wanted to do was to turn her around so he could take a close look at her face, her eyes in particular. It wasn't Blaise, no doubt. But the smell of Blaise on that girl made him believe that he was looking at Blaise, only in a different form. 

Sub-consciously he lifted his hand and left it hovering above her right shoulder. Just then, she walked away, as though she was looking for something and had finally spotted it. Draco's hand dropped back to his side as he watched the girl walk through the massive crowd, away from him.

"Maybe she's just a muggle. She doesn't seem to be carrying any luggage of any sort," He told himself, "I'm such a git! So what if she smells like Blaise! She must have bought the same perfume as her. I'm an idiot."

Draco kept his eyes on her tall frame, watching her move gracefully through the crowd. His eyes were boring into the back of her head, through the bronze mass that was now slowly turning into gold. He watched as she stopped dead in the middle of the moving sea of people. She turned around slowly.

It was as though she could hear his thoughts commanding her to turn around and face him. She stood there, head slightly cocked to the side inquisitively, looking straight at him. He couldn't really see her features due to the distance between them, but he could tell that she was absolutely beautiful, Aphrodite personified. She was almost ethereal, with a ring of pure white light surrounding her glowing face. 

"Beautiful." He whispered under his breath.

She blinked once and turned away, disappearing behind a pillar. Draco's senses jolted awake. 

He glanced up, towards the giant clock on the wall. The clock hands told him it was near departure time.

"Time to go." He groaned softly and came out of his hiding place in the semi-darkness and made his way across the now almost-empty hall and towards the barrier. "She's just a muggle. Don't bother Malfoy. Don't bother."

He placed his hand on the barrier, seeing his hand enter the gateway. To muggle eyes, it would seem as though the wall had swallowed up his hand. He pulled it out and smirked. Then he leaned sideways on the barrier, vanishing from the world of Kings Cross Station.

The scarlet train was waiting on its platform; white smoke billowed onto the ceiling and engulfing the place. Students were milling about, talking to their parents or chattering happily to their friends. Draco pulled the hood over his eyes again and strode towards the train, ignoring the tittering girls at his side. 

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called out, waving to him.

He eyed her under the shadows of his hood. Thinking whether he had broken any rule of any sort. What a record, getting a detention before stepping onto the train. Very like Potter. He snorted. 

When he came up to her he removed his hood reluctantly and nodded his head. "Good day, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to join me at the front of the train."

Draco blinked. The front compartments were reserved for prefects only. He didn't receive the letter saying that he was a prefect this year, as far as he could remember.

"I'm sure there was a mistake, Professor," He said, "I didn't receive the letter."

"No need for letters, Mr. Malfoy," She said, starting to walk, "Come along. You will know all you need to know at school."

He decided to keep quiet and followed her onboard the train. 

"Go make yourself at home, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said, "I'm sure you would find lots of space to lay back and enjoy the ride. And please come to me when the train arrives. I'll be with the driver."

With that she turned and got off the train again. Draco stared after her. What in the world was going on? Was it his father's idea so he could launch his dastardly schemes with ease? He clenched his fists and opened one of the compartment doors.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reviewing! Cliffhanger…hehe. It's still hanging there, though. The mystery has not been solved. Is she just a muggle? Or is she going to appear again? I don't know. Stick around though! This is going to get really interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Ditto, Ditto, Ditto!


	8. The Journey To Hogwarts

The compartment door slid open with ease. Draco stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He looked around and decided that the whole prefect mistake, if it was a mistake, was a pretty good mistake after all.

He walked towards the glass table in the middle and picked up a bottle of chilled mineral water, examining the clear, cool liquid inside the opaque bottle. He popped open the cover and sat down on one of the couches, daintily sipping the fresh spring water.

The whistle blew. Draco looked out of the compartment window. Outside, the scenery started to change very slowly. The train was starting to move.

"So, I'm THAT much closer to my dreary doom," He voiced out in a loud singsong voice to no one in particular. 

Suddenly he heard a loud noise coming from the compartment next to his. He sprang to his feet and walked out the door, bottle in hand.

He was curious. Things like these were always the norm on the Hogwarts Express actually. He never really did bother. But that was last time. Where he had plans to plan and schemes to scheme alongside his old cronies. He was alone now. Might as well make the best of it.

"Excuse me?"

Draco whipped around. His hand was on the knob, seconds away from turning it. He released his grip from the cold metal, thinking the inhabitant of the compartment inside had returned, and was about to give him a sound pounding. Funny how people jump into conclusions when you are alone.

"Excuse me?" The man asked again.

So it was a man, not a student. Draco exhaled slowly, his right hand over his heaving chest. 

"Are you okay?" The man said, reaching out to steady Draco, who seemed to be near fainting.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine," Draco said, trying to regain his pride. "May I help you?"

"Indeed, young man," The man said, clearing his throat. "Would you direct me to Professor McGonagall's compartment? I have urgent business with her."

Draco looked the man up and down, taking in the all-black attire he was dressed in. He noted the trenchcoat hanging on the crook of his arm and the heavy boots. He decided to ignore the odd attire and give the man what he wanted.

"She's at the driver's compartment." He said, "Straight ahead."

"Thank you." The man said, giving a slight smile and turning away.

Draco stared after him, watching the man move down the corridor with graceful ease. He fixed his stare at the back of the man's auburn ponytail, wondering what business would he have with the deputy headmistress.

The noise came again. It sounded as if some one was trying to break the glass window. A prefect was trying to break down the window. He snorted. Things were getting weirder and weirder everyday.

He turned the knob and stepped inside. A bottle of water went zooming pass his head, missing him by a few centimetres.

"What the deuce?" He exclaimed, jumping aside.

Draco scanned the compartment. It was empty. His brow creased in confusion. Some one hurled a bottle at him just moments ago. The bottle was still rolling on the floor.

"Show yourself!" He shouted.

Obviously, no one replied to his shouts. Draco looked up to the ceiling, expecting to see a masked-man dangling up there, on the miniature chandelier. There was no one there.

He was about to run out of the compartment and burst into hysterics. Some one DID try to knock him senseless. But there was no one there! He spun on his heel and bumped straight into a certain red-haired, freckled faced boy, who happened to be taller than him by a head.

"Malfoy!" Ron screamed, pushing the blonde boy away from his chest.

"What do you think you were doing, sneaking up on me like that?" Draco shouted back, grabbing the edge of a couch to balance himself. "And what a pathetic way to attempt murder, Weasley. A bottle, you weasel. How stupid."

"Look, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, ferret. Stop babbling like a baby and get out!"

All Draco Malfoy wanted to do at that very moment was to throttle the tall boy, but thought better of it. He was defenceless against the long, gangly arms and already balled-up fists. He would rather eat slugs than pick a fight with the new and improved Weasley.

Draco shut his mouth and brushed pass Ron and out of the compartment, picking up the bottle on his way out. He glanced backwards for a moment. The weasel was staring at him with his mouth wide open. He could see confusion, surprise, no, make that astonishment, in the eyes of his supposed-attacker. 

"That little git must think that I've gone all soft. Draco Malfoy, gone soft. Wow! He must be really eager to tell Potter and Granger. And they'll have a real big field day. Prat!" He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes at intervals. 

He wrenched his compartment door open and strode in, fuming inwardly. Again and again he kept wondering who had been in the compartment before he came in. Why did the person run away? Why did the person attempt to break the window? What was Weasley doing in the prefect's part of the train? 

"Nah! Maybe the same case as me," He muttered, shrugging the thought off.

Why would anyone want to knock him unconscious? Was it even done on purpose? The thoughts went whirling, whirling round his head till they got too garbled up to break apart.

"Ah, bugger!" He said, dropping down to the couch, closing his eyes.

"Excuse me?" 

"She's up front with the driver. It's up along the corridor. You'll never miss it." He replied, automatically, eyes still closed. He had enough of people asking him directions to McGonagall. He couldn't see why they didn't figure it out earlier.

"Thanks." The voice said, softly, sweetly…like bells, tinkling in the zephyrs.

Draco shot up from his place on the couch and wrenched his eyes open. 

"Hey, wait a second!" He said, getting up from the luxurious couch and heading towards the door. He was positive it was the golden girl from the train station. "Wait!"

He dashed out of the compartment, holding onto the doorframe for balance. His head swung wildly from side to side. There was no sign of the girl, not even the sounds of her footsteps. 

"Agh!" He muttered in frustration. Why should he be frustrated anyway? This was so un-Draco Malfoy-ish. He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping his head like a vice.

"Looking for me?" 

She had suddenly popped out of nowhere. He didn't hear her coming and he certainly never did see her behind the sliding door. Her scent was never in the air just now, but now it was. All cinnamon, honeysuckle, gloriously lingering around his space. He thought it was very odd. But nevertheless, he was glad. 

"Emm…err…not…really." He stuttered, slowly turning around to face the source of that melodious voice.

"Then why did you dash out of the door, shouting for me?" She said, head cocked to the side.

Draco examined the girl once more. She looked even more beautiful at a closer range. Her hair was up in a messy bun; her curls were framing her luminous face. Her eyes were light brown, with gold specks; slightly winged at the edges, making her look partially Asian. Her nose was proportionately small, he noted. Her lips were full and small, with a sheet of gold encapsulating them. 

"What are you looking for?" She asked, tilting her face upwards so her eyes made contact with his. 

"Something." He said absentmindedly, mesmerised by her stare. 

The girl raised her eyebrows and started to move away, breaking the contact. Draco jolted awake, thinking about how foolish he must have looked.

"Ciao!" She waved, not looking back.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was speechless. And not only that, he looked like a total idiot. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took such a long time to get up. I was off for a really nice holiday! Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter is kinda stupid and corny because it's a 10 minute kinda thing. I swear to god that I will make the next one less stupider. PLEASE REVIEW! (I know this chapter is the corniest, stupidest and the most nonsensical chapter I have ever done!)

DISCLAIMER: Need I repeat!? This does not belong to me except for now I own the girl and the stupid plot.


	9. In Dreams

Thunder rumbled in the dark distance. Cold wind blew against the window panes and rattled them. Rain fell on the compartment like hail. It was one of the worst storms ever encountered by the Hogwarts students as they made their way back to the castle after the summer.

Harry woke up with a start. Lightning had flashed just outside the window, followed by a loud bang from the thunder. The semi-dark compartment was illuminated brightly for a few seconds.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and sat up. His joints creaked as he rotated his head.

"Harry?"

He turned towards Hermione's sleeping form by the window. She had her arm over her eyes and her soft brown hair was spilling down the plush surface of the sofa.

"Yes?"

She did not answer, just grunted. Harry stood up and walked towards his best friend.

"Hermione?" He kneeled on the floor next to her sleeping being and stared at her. She did call out his name but when he responded, she seemed to be asleep. Harry was quizzical. Was she awake? Was she pulling his leg?

Harry leaned closer towards Hermione and listened to her steady breathing. He could smell the shampoo the three of them shared from her hair. Apple-scented. Once more, he murmured her name. Nothing happened, only a twitch because she was ticklish around the earlobe. He concluded that she was dreaming, and in the midst of it called out his name in her sleep.

_Called out his name in her sleep._

Harry chided himself. Sleep was meddling with his mind. First this, then what? He got up from the floor and walked away from her, very slowly.

But as he approached the table, reaching for a bottle, she did it again.

"Harry?" This time it was whisper-soft. Barely audible.

He looked at her. She was asleep. Her chest rising and falling in tune with her breathing. Her big brown eyes, framed with lush lashes were shut. As he went closer, he saw that she was in an REM state. Was her dream that intense?

"Harry!" She whispered sharply, suddenly shivering and flailing her arms, "Merlin's light, no! Harry!"

As he watched her trash about, he got scared. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she woke up all of a sudden, as if nothing had happened. Her eyes were wide with fright and surprise.

"What happened, Hermione?" he said as he pushed her hair away from her face, "You were shaking and you were calling my name. What happened?"

Hermione sat up on the sofa and rubbed her arms where she felt bruises starting to form. Harry sat next to her on the sofa, circling her shoulder with a comforting arm.

"I think I was dreaming." In the faint light, he thought he could see her blush.

"About what?" he asked.

"I think it was about you. I can't really remember, you know. I don't usually hang on to whatever I dream," she replied haltingly.

"It figures. You kept saying my name over and over."

"I did?" she turned her head in his direction, "What else did I say?"

"You were trying to make me stop doing something," the boy replied.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each thinking about what the other had said. At last, Harry withdrew his arm from her shoulder and went over to his sofa.

The famous boy said: "I think I'm going to get some more rest here. Be a dear and wake me up when we get to the castle, alright?"

Hermione Granger nodded distractedly, gazing off into the inky darkness outside the window.

"Just what in the world did she dream about?" the voices in Harry's head whispered, "Something that had to do with the dark forces, perhaps? Nah, it couldn't be. Maybe it was just a normal dream. Yes, a normal dream. She was dreaming about me doing nothing out of the ordinary. She would have told me if she felt the darkness. So, she was dreaming about me. Hermione dreamt about me. I was walking in Hermione's head when she was sleeping. Dreams are thoughts of the unconscious head. Dreams are wishes. Dreams are thoughts of the heart. She thinks about me in her sleep. What does she think about me? No, no, no! Hermione was dreaming about me up and about my normal business. I just happened to be the lucky candidate for today in Hermione's dream world. Hermione is my best friend. She probably thinks about me, in a friendly way, most of the time. She's been through a lot with me. Hermione Granger is my BEST FRIEND. Cho Chang, Cho Chang, Cho Chang. Hermione."

_She dreams about me._

He fell asleep.

Hermione watched the rain and counted to one hundred. She turned towards Harry, who was already asleep on the bed and sighed.

"How embarrassing," she thought to herself, "Of all days to start talking in your sleep."

She ran her fingers through her hair and then stopped.

Actually, there was no need for her to fret so much about all this. He was her best friend of 7 years and best friends occasionally dream about each other. And, talking in your sleep was not a big deal at all. Maybe it's all due to her fatigue. She was tired and hence she talked in her sleep. Case closed.

But, it was pretty shocking yet pleasant to find herself shaken awake by Harry Potter. Of all the times he did that, why ponder so much over this time?

Hermione blinked her eyes and a more memorable portion of her dream came floating back to her.

_Harry raced her up a grassy hill. She could feel her feet rush forward as she craned her neck to look at the raven-haired boy by her side. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. She felt herself do the same. _

_They reached the top of the hill and collapsed onto the ground, laughing. Hermione reached over and playfully ruffled his hair, still breathless. He tried to dodge away from her but failed. He ducked her outstretched hand but lost his balance. He fell gracefully and his head slid onto her lap. They both stopped laughing but smiles still lingered over their mouths. _

_He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. She could feel the warmth from his slightly-calloused fingers lingering over her skin. His piercing emerald eyes looked straight into hers, washing her with waves of emotion. She touched his hand on her face, linking their fingers together, savoring the connection she felt between them. _

_Very slowly, he sat up, not breaking the fragile eye-contact he had with her. No words were spoken but they both knew. _

_Dropping his hand from her cheek to the side of her face, he drew her closer to him as he too leaned forward. She put one hand over his broad shoulder as they came nearer to each other. She felt warmth. She could smell the comforting woody scent that was him. She closed her eyes and prepared to surrender her all to Harry Potter. _

_Before her lips could unite with his, it became a blur…_

Hermione felt her face light up in flames. It was a pleasant dream, but too embarrassing to recall with the same boy she almost and wanted kissed in her dream sleeping a few feet away from her. She was starting to confuse herself over Harry again, like she did at the Burrow. __

"Romance nonsense. Romance nonsense. Do not get confused, Hermione. It's just a whole lot of fluffy shmuck that you get when you are lacking sleep," she chanted softly, "Romance nonsense. Fluff, fluff, fluff! Do not get confused! Harry is best friend. Harry is best friend. You got over this before, girl. It's this dream! Gah, I hate this dream!"

She buried her face in her hands. Then she remembered herself waking up shaking. Something had happened after the scene on the hill, but she could not remember what. She started pacing around the room, boots clomping softly on the carpet.

"I called out his name, he says. And then I tell him to stop doing something," she mused aloud to herself, in whispers. She shot a glance at Harry but he was in deep sleep. "Stop doing what?"

Every time she came close to something, it slipped away. After minutes of pacing, she decided to dismiss the dream as a regular figment of her imagination. She also scolded herself for thinking about it too much. She sat down on her sofa, took a sip of water, glanced at Harry and the weather and decided to take a walk around the train to clear her mind.

Hermione smoothed her hair into place and opened the door. She stole a peek at Harry before she shut the door behind her. He was still fast asleep.

She decided to head up front to find the food trolley.

Passing by an open door on her way to the front of the train, Hermione peered in and saw an unexpected somebody lounging at the wrong side of the train.

She stuck her head in.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long hiatus! School, exams, holidays! Haha! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for this FanFic. Reviews, please. Next chapter should be up soon. Cross your fingers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone except unnamed girl and man.


End file.
